The invention relates to an exposure apparatus for producing exposed structures in a photosensitive layer disposed on an object, comprising an object carrier accommodating the object and an exposure device, the object carrier and the exposure device being movable in relation to one another in a direction of advance and it being possible for exposure spots to be produced by the exposure device on the photosensitive layer in a position-controlled manner, transversely with respect to the direction of advance.
Such exposure apparatuses are known from the prior art, the object of these exposure apparatuses being to expose the photosensitive layer with the highest possible precision.
On the basis of these known solutions, it is an object of the present invention to improve an exposure apparatus of the generic type in such a way that an exposure power that is as high as possible is provided, that is to say as large a number of exposure spots as possible can be produced per unit of time.